


Divine

by peachys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, DJ Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachys/pseuds/peachys
Summary: Take me to Divine's-Some time in the 90's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got to the end of this and idk why but it reminded me of that man door hand hook car door for some reason ANYWAY don't quote me on that  
> If you like this please consider [commissioning me!](https://misoyoongi.tumblr.com/post/166154977751/writing-commissions)

Yuri pops his lip gloss stained lips before his mouth tugs into a well-aimed smile directed straight at Otabek from all the way across the empty street. He’s dressed up in those jeans that are ripped at the knees and too tight with that old, faded, rose patterned shirt with the sleeves carefully cut off that hugs his figure just right. His hair is braided back and his eyes are lined with black and they’re bright, so bright they make Otabek’s heart stop for a moment and his mouth go dry.

“Hey,” he says, stepping toward him without even looking both ways. Reckless. “You got the Thunderbird. How did you even manage that?”

Otabek grins and offers up a kiss that’s placed carefully on Yuri’s lips but nothing more. He tastes like overripe strawberries and Otabek knows now that there is probably glitter on his lips. “I told Victor I’d fill up the tank before I gave it back,” he says, sliding into the driver’s seat as Yuri gets into the passenger’s.

“That easy?”

Otabek nods. “That easy.”

The car is old and the type that has those long bench seats that allow Yuri to slide over and cozy up right next to him as he drives. There’s an old crucifix that probably belonged to Victor’s great grandfather hanging from the rearview mirror and the radio is perpetually stuck on one single station because all the buttons are broken and there’s no way to change it. Every once in a while, it jerks forward or back or stops completely because no one has ever bothered to check the engine since 1955 but Otabek’s been driving it long enough to know it’s many quirks by now and it doesn’t surprise him anymore when he goes up a hill but ends up sliding back because the wheels offer absolutely no traction whatsoever.

“Where are we going?” Yuri asks after a while, his hand sliding from his thigh over to Otabek’s and squeezing just slightly, his nails digging into the seam of his jeans. “Got a gig?”

“Baby, do I have a gig,” Otabek answers, a wide smile taking over his face. He just can’t keep it to himself anymore. He’d been waiting the better part of the week to tell Yuri about it. “When don’t I?”

“More like when _do_ you have a gig which is when you’re not flipping burgers,” Yuri answers in that smartass way of his that drives Otabek mad. “Which isn’t really that often but tell me, where is it?”

Otabek glances from the road over to Yuri, biting his lip to cover his laugh. “At Divine’s,” he says and he doesn’t even see the way Yuri’s eyes go wide at his words and his lips part just so as he gasps.

“How did you manage that?”

“Oh you know,” Otabek shrugs, trying not to brag about how he’s so good he got booked at one of the most elite clubs where he’s going to get a bigger crowd than he ever got at Valentino’s or any other shithole place he plays at on Saturdays and Sundays between shifts. He’s going to make so much money that he’s going to take Yuri out to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city because cash is practically going to be flowing out of his ass and he can afford it for once. That’s how good this gig is but he’s trying not to brag. “I guess one of their regulars cancelled or something.”

“Beka.” And that tone of voice- Yuri is whining as he sits up on knees, leaning towards Otabek like he’s not driving right now and could potentially crash if he doesn’t watch where his hands are going. “Are you serious right now?”

“Do you want to go to Divine’s or not?” And if Yuri’s whining then he’s teasing and not at all in that way that Yuri likes but in that way that drives him up the wall because it’s a two-way street with them and Otabek can definitely be insufferable, too if he wants to be. Still, he tilts his head just slightly to the side and lets Yuri smear his lip gloss there as he kisses him over and over again with appreciation.

“Take me to Divine’s,” Yuri says, sitting back down like regular human being but he throws his feet over the dash not even a minute after. His hand comes to rest back on Otabek’s thigh as if it belongs there and at that moment it really feels like it does.

Otabek grins and presses down on the accelerator.

-

Divine’s is probably one of the most popular clubs in the city. It’s small and nondescript and at any other time Otabek would have missed it and drove right past it if it weren’t for the long lines of people pouring out of it’s front doors and the big, neon pink sign flashing out the name against the orange and purple skyline. At any other time Otabek would have driven by anyway because it’s almost impossible to get in unless you know a friend who knows a friend who knows the owner or something like that but tonight there’s not going to be any trouble with that.

They park the Thunderbird in a garage not even a two minute walk from the place. Otabek pays ten dollars for three hours of parking and complains about it the whole time as he hands the bills over to the woman there and then he complains about it some more once they’re parked. Even when Yuri kisses him on the lips he has to say something about getting ripped off in between kisses.

“Shut up,” Yuri tells him, grabbing Otabek’s hands and guiding them to his hips. “Just shut up, Beka.”

Otabek wonders what the point of him wearing lip gloss is if it’s just going to end up getting smeared all over his face not even thirty minutes after being put on. Yuri probably has more in his pockets which Otabek finds to be true when he grabs a fistful of Yuri’s ass and pulls him closer against him on his lap. It’s a tight fit for two bodies between the seat and the steering wheel. Yuri accidentally presses against the horn with his elbow more than once and each time they jump so high they hit their heads on the roof. The crook of Yuri’s neck isn’t enough to cover up Otabek’s laughter and for a good moment that’s all that fills the car. Yuri laughs in that way that Otabek likes, tilting his head back and exposing his throat and he laughs so _loud_ Otabek swears it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard in his life.

“Quickie before you go in?” Yuri asks in between giggles, his hands light against Otabek’s chest as they trail up. His hips can’t seem to keep still as they grind down against him.

Otabek shakes his head though, pressing a kiss to that spot under Yuri’s jaw that always makes him shiver. “Later,” he says. “After.” Which really means _let’s work for it_ because that’s Otabek’s favorite way to go. He likes Yuri _after_ , when he’s sweating and panting and riled up because dancing wasn’t enough to get all of that wild energy out of him. He likes Yuri _later_ , when he’s all teeth and need and pulse. “Plus, I told Victor I wouldn’t get any stains on the seats.” Even then, his voice is breathy.

Yuri nods and kisses the top of Otabek’s hair where it smells strongly of that shampoo he always uses. “Fair enough,” he says, somehow managing to get off of Otabek without pressing the horn again. “Ready to play the best gig of your life?”

Otabek takes a deep breath, Yuri’s words bringing him back to the present. “Hopefully it’s not the last,” he says before he gets out and shuts the door behind him.

“Hopefully.”

They walk over hand in hand. Otabek finds it funny how once he used to be so ashamed of such a simple gesture. Now, he doesn’t give a fuck who looks their way and he doesn’t give a fuck who says the wrong thing as long as it’s not to either of their faces. He doesn’t give a fuck and it doesn’t matter anyway because he always sees how many eyes turn to Yuri when he enters a room and it’s always his favorite thing when he can pull him closer into his side and see how looks of appreciation turn into looks of envy in the blink of an eye.

Divine’s seems to light up as they approach, the whole place glowing like a beacon that attracts everyone in like moths. Otabek tries not to brag but when he gives his name to the bouncer and the velvet rope is pulled back for him he spares the crowd a self-satisfied glance as women in too expensive dresses and men in too big suits glare at him in passing.

“Oh, this is golden,” Yuri says in that breathy, awestruck voice of his as they walk in and the place just seems to open up for them. His eyes are wide as he looks around at the high arches and the neon that turns his skin shades of pinks and blues and yellows. The exposed brick walls are covered in graffiti that’s probably older than Otabek himself and there’s a big chandelier hanging right at the center of it all with big, gaudy crystals. This place is a big mash of aesthetics that somehow all seem to fit together and create one space where people move together and dance and press each other against the walls without a care as to who sees. Everyone’s either drunk or in the process. Drinks are getting passed out in the blink of an eye, so fast that Otabek can barely keep track of it all. He feels dizzy and giddy and _good_ , like he just took a really nice nap and woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. He feels like he could do anything right at that moment.

His equipment is already set up on the stage overlooking the crowd. It’s top of the line, some of the best stuff available on the market, better than anything he’s played with before and it kind of make’s Otabek’s breath hitch in his throat. He has thirty minutes until he’s up and already he’s nervous like he is before every show. Even if no one is paying attention to him in particular he feels that need to impress. This is big, bigger than anything either of them could have anticipated.

“You okay?” Yuri tugs at his hand and Otabek looks at him to find that he’s reapplied the lip gloss, his lips shining. He nods and Yuri says, “come dance with me.”

They step onto the floor and the crowd just seems to part for them. They make their way to the middle where they press up body against body, sweat already starting to build up on their skin from the heat of so many people packed into such a small space. They’re in one of the hottest clubs in the city, finding their own beat in the rhythm of the music. The laugh that Yuri presses against Otabek’s throat is one of disbelief.

Otabek’s hands wrap around Yuri’s hips and he pulls him closer and closer. He can barely breathe, can hardly stand the feeling coursing under his skin like a harsh rush of adrenaline that he can’t shake off. “You gonna dance for me?” He asks, lips pressed against Yuri’s racing pulse.

“Only if you play the good stuff,” Yuri teases, not sure whether to keep his hands on Otabek’s biceps or his chest or his ass so they roam and press and push. Otabek feels breathless. He thinks now that maybe he should have gone for that quickie in the car but reminds himself of what’s to come later how good it’s going to feel after. Delayed gratification and all that, he supposes. The song changes and Otabek finally pulls back and away from Yuri.

“Be good,” he says, placing a kiss on Yuri’s forehead.

“Always am.”

-

Yuri feels _hot_ , like he’s going to explode at any moment now. He can still feel Otabek’s hands on him like ghosts, travelling all over. It’s a feeling he can never hope to get used to. He waits for Otabek get up on the stage and put his headphones on as he fiddles with the equipment before slipping through the crowd and heading to the bar. He can see Otabek from there and he knows that Otabek can see him. Those glances don’t go unnoticed, not anymore.

Yuri orders one shot, finishes that and then takes another but stops at just two. Three spells trouble and he wants to be coherent enough for when Otabek finishes the set. He feels giddy for that moment; he can’t wait. Otabek up on that stage, overlooking the crowd is something but Otabek after is something entirely else like a force to be reckoned with and it’s certainly a force that Yuri can wants to get caught up in.

He waits a moment. Already he can feel the alcohol running through his system, buzzing in his veins. He feels giddy and as the deep bass starts up Yuri isn’t sure if it’s him or the entire building that’s shaking with it.

He looks around in awe. _So this is Divine’s_ he thinks, his lips parted in wonder. It’s grand and beautiful and glowing but the most amazing part of it all is the people, each person so unique. There’s so much leather and multicolored wigs and bodies robbed down with glitter and sweat. There’s so much of everything that Yuri has never seen. He feels like his eyeliner and lip gloss just isn’t enough here.

With the lights bouncing off the crystals of the chandelier Yuri heads back into the crowd, this time by himself. Still, everyone parts and makes way for him. He doesn’t even know where to start. The songs Otabek plays are always full of deep bass, the kind that makes Yuri want to grind and swing his hips and do all kinds of crazy shit that he’ll probably regret in the morning.

He finds a group of girls that take him in easily. Girls are fun and they’re easy to get along with and they don’t touch and grab like most men do. They’re all laughing at something and Yuri doesn’t know what it is but he laughs too and then it’s like he can’t stop, the sound just pouring out of his mouth.

Someone says, “let’s dance!” and Yuri thinks it has to be that girl that introduced himself as Mila. She grabs his hand and leads him out into the dancefloor.

“I saw you come in with the DJ,” someone says into his ear over the grinding of hips and the music. “Do you know him?”

Yuri looks over to Otabek and finds that their gazes meet halfway. His breath catches and Otabek grins, just subtly so, his eyes shining.

“We’re pretty close,” Yuri says.

It’s not until later that Yuri wonders if this place ever closes. The people rotate, they come and they go and they come again but even three hours later Divine’s seems no less empty than when they got there. The neon somehow glows brighter and Yuri feels like he can just reach up and touch that chandelier. He gets lost in a wave that rides through and barely jumps when big hands wrap themselves around his hips and he’s pulled up against a warm body that he recognizes immediately even there among the hundreds of others.

“Hello, stranger,” Otabek says, his lips brushing across the shell of Yuri’s ear. Yuri shivers and grins, reaching back and cupping Otabek’s face, the stubble under his palm rough.

“Already?” Yuri asks. “I was starting to have fun.”

“I know.” Against his shoulder Otabek presses a kiss. People are starting to gather around them and Yuri feels impatient, not wanting to linger around any longer than he has to. He gets that Otabek is great and that he’s just played one of the greatest gigs of his life so of course people are going to want to talk to him and ask him questions. Of course they’re going to have to linger around after. “Just a few minutes, okay?”

Yuri nods, making to leave and head over to the bar or something but Otabek pulls him close and keeps him pressed to his side as he talks to the others. Yuri grins, trying not to look cocky but he can’t help it.

Still, he’s fidgeting by the time they make it out to the street, his eyes struggling to adjust to the dark. As Otabek drags him away Yuri looks back and sees the sign that reads _Divine’s_ in big swoopy letters. But who cares about that when Otabek is so suddenly pressing him against the hood of his car, kissing him so desperately and pressing between his spread legs.

 _Now._ Now Yuri gets what he wants, what he’s been waiting for all night.

“You’re so good,” he says, running his fingers through Otabek’s hair and tilting his head back. “Fuck, Beka-“

But then Otabek pulls away and he smiles and wipes the lip gloss off of his lips and he says, “let’s go grab something to eat.”

-

They end up at a diner next to that Shoe Paradise sign that got demolished when a car crashed into it a few years back but somehow it’s still standing. It’s bright in there and the waitresses are all half asleep though Yuri can’t blame them. Checking his watch he sees that it’s nearly two in the morning. But the food is good and greasy and the milkshakes are sweet. Even after they’re all gone Yuri can taste them on Otabek’s lips an hour later as they kiss in the darkness of the car.

Otabek groans and he says something about getting Yuri home but Yuri isn’t listening. He’s panting now. He feels hot and overworked and his clothes feel so _tight_.

“Not here,” Otabek says, his eyes heavy on Yuri as he works his shirt off and drops it somewhere in the backseat. “Yura, they could see.”

“It’s dark,” Yuri says, grabbing Otabek’s hands and guiding them to his chest, their skin sparking at the contrast. “You made me wait all night.”

“Let me take you home.”

The car roars as it starts up. _Home_ means that Otabek can press him into the mattress. _Home_ means soft, slow and sweet. _Home_ doesn’t provide the kind of excitement that rushes down Yuri’s spine from being in this car and doing all the things they’ve been doing.

“What are you doing?”

With both of his legs up on the dash Yuri lifts his hips up and manages to push his jeans down and off. Otabek does a double take and the car swerves as he does but he manages to keep it straighter than the direction his thoughts are going in right about now. Yuri is hard, obviously and achingly so.

“I wore your favorite underwear,” Yuri says, his legs parting just so. “Look, they’re the blue, lacy ones.”

“I can’t look,” Otabek tells him. “I’m driving, Yura.”

Yuri isn’t very good at this but he _is_ good at riling Otabek up and getting him going until he just can’t stop. He knows how to start the fire and get it going until he’s an all out storm.

“Maybe if you pulled over,” Yuri says. The seats are cool against his bare skin. This feels too good, too exciting. It’d be a shame to let a moment like this go to waste. “I saw you up on that stage, y’know? I saw you and you looked so good and I saw everyone else looking too but I wasn’t worried. You know why?”

“Why?” Otabek asks, indulging him.

“Because I know that you’re all mine.”

Otabek groans low under his breath, his knuckles white where they grip the steering wheel. He’s hard, Yuri can see the indent of his cock in his jeans. He reaches out and touches his thigh, fingers dancing up until he’s palming his erection.

“Oh baby, you’re _divine_ ,” Yuri whispers right in Otabek’s ear. His voice is soft like velvet. Otabek curses himself under his breath as he pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns the headlights off. Yuri barely has time to celebrate his success before Otabek is crushing their lips together in something so fierce it takes his breath away. It’s almost a kiss except there’s too much teeth and tongue. Otabek is rough and demanding and his touch is bruising as he pushes Yuri up against the car door. It’s tight and awkward. There’s some part of the door digging sharply into Yuri’s back.

“Should’ve waited till we got home,” Otabek says, grinning as he presses his hips down and meets Yuri’s halfway. “How’d you like tonight?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Quickly, Yuri helps Otabek take his shirt off and doesn’t waste a moment before he’s touching his bare skin, his thumbs brushing over Otabek’s nipples in the softest of touches.

“Yuri, we can’t in the car,” Otabek says quietly, breathlessly. “I told Victor-“

“I know what you told Victor but I actually don’t give a fuck right about now.”

“You really want to get off in his car?” Otabek asks, pulling back. Yuri watches his face, watches the shadows that play over it like moonlight on a lake and he _yearns._

“I want you so bad,” he says. Otabek kisses him again, biting at his lower lip until he’s sure it’s bruised. “Please.”

“Come here.”

Otabek shifts them around until he’s seated over on the passenger’s side of the car and he has Yuri resting on his lap, looking so wonderful and beautiful. Otabek looks down and finds that Yuri _is_ wearing his favorite underwear, his cock straining against the fabric and peeking over the top. He’s almost naked, so bare and exposed.

“We’ve never done this in a car,” Otabek reminds him, as if it weren’t already obvious.

“Well it’s got to be better than that time at the concert, huh?”

Otabek snorts, trying not to laugh because yeah, that’d definitely been something but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood. “Aren’t we banned from that place?”

Yuri shrugs, his mouth pulling up into a half-grin. “Who cares, right? No one likes Nirvana anyway.”

“Well one of us did because we paid fifteen bucks at the door to get in.”

“Must have been you,” Otabek says, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Yuri’s collarbone. “How do you want to do this?”

“Like this,” Yuri says, lifting his hips up and bringing them back down. He aches. “I know we don’t have lube but _god_ I just want to come.”

Otabek nods, already working his jeans and boxers down low enough to free his cock. His moans loudly when Yuri’s hand wraps around him, his fingers cold as he pumps him up and down.

Otabek’s fingers move under Yuri’s underwear, pushing the fabric down and grabbing fistfuls of his ass. He uses that to establish a rhythm between them. As Yuri strokes their cocks together, both slick with precome, Otabek tilts his head back, letting Yuri kiss along his throat and leave bites at his leisure. It’s hot and they’re both covered in sweat and panting. Yuri’s whispering nonsense now, praising Otabek for being so good to him.

“I love you so much,” Yuri gasps, pressing in close until he can’t breathe and then he presses even closer still. “I love you, Beka. I love you.”

 “Yuri, baby, you’re going to kill me,” Otabek gasps, because he’s so, so close and this feels amazing. His fingers press against Yuri’s rim and he wishes they had more room to do everything Otabek wanted to do at that moment.

“My legs are cramping,” Yuri says. “Ow. Beka-“ The whine is so loud it seems to echo around the whole car.

“Really? Now?”

“Beka please, I’m so close.”

Otabek sighs and leaves Yuri’s ass to push against his chest until he’s leaning back against the dashboard. His hair is a mess and his cheeks are so red and his lips- his lips look so good Otabek can’t help but kiss him.

“I got you but remember you wanted to do this so it’s not my fault if your legs fall asleep.”

“Shut up,” Yuri says, “Just shut up and touch me already.”

Otabek complies easily because he’s weak for Yuri and that fire in the pit of his stomach is growing so hot he can barely stand it anymore. He grabs both of their cocks in one hand and moves the other to hold Yuri’s hip as if he’s scared that he’s going to go anywhere. There’s an attempt to start slow but the feeling is electrifying and it’s not long before he speeds up the pace of his hand, both of them groaning at the feeling.

“You feel so good,” Otabek says. He’s so close, so, so close. “Fuck, Yuri-“

It only takes a few more strokes of his wrist to get them both there. Yuri is loud and even if there are no cars passing by outside Otabek feels like at least _someone_ heard them. It takes them a moment to calm down. The car’s shitty air conditioning isn’t enough to keep the heat at bay and Otabek thinks that he’s really going to suffocate right now.

Yuri grabs his face and kisses him, their bodies coming together again despite the come and sweat coating them.

“I hope the I love you’s still stand post orgasm,” Otabek says, a dopy, lazy smile on his face.

“The I love you’s always stand,” Yuri says. Otabek feels like he could melt right into the seats and never leave.

“Remind me to get lube next time,” Otabek says. The car is a mess. He doesn’t think they’ll ever be able to find their clothes but on a brighter not at least all of the come landed on them instead of the seats.

“Next time?” Yuri asks as he works his hair loose from it’s now messy braid. It falls around his shoulders in loose waves and Otabek doesn’t hesitate to run his fingers through the strands, marveling at how soft Yuri’s hair always seems to be even after the night they’ve had.

“I think,” Otabek says, “that someone said something about wanting me to go back? I don’t know. They said they’d pay, too.”

Yuri gasps and this time Otabek doesn’t miss the look on his face. He slaps Otabek’s arm and then he grabs his face and kisses him again.

“This is amazing,” he breathes right up against Otabek’s lips. “What did I always tell you, Otabek Altin?”

Otabek rolls his eyes, his cheeks turning red. “You always did say I was going to make it big.” And maybe it’s just a start but they’re getting there.

Yuri smiles. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: peaxhs


End file.
